Taking Stock
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Jenny is tired of coming second best to her husband's job and does something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**TAKING STOCK**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights; I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – Jenny is tired of coming second, where her husband's career is concerned and decides to do something about it.

This is the first story in a somewhat AU series of short stories, to see how it could have gone if Jenny didn't have her mental break down.

Some of the stories will focus mainly on Dennis and Jenny Merton, while others will include more of the characters and I'm hoping to make these seem like mini episodes. I don't know how many of these stories there will be but I do have 2 complete stories so far.

This is set immediately before PC Steve Crane's death in the last episode of season 13 - "Little Angel"

* * *

Chapter 1

The morning was cool and overcast, which matched Jenny's mood as she slowly walked along the cobbled footpath, carrying a large overnight bag, towards her brother's small cottage he rented. Her heart was heavy; it hadn't been an easy decision to make but she needed some time to herself, time away from her husband. She wasn't even sure if she still loved him or if he still loved her. Their arguments had become more numerous and always about the same thing; his work and how he seemed to put it ahead of her, ahead of their marriage.

It was the episode at the pub three nights ago, which had been the last straw for her. She had been trying to tell Dennis how she felt but his attention had been entirely focused on a recent burglary and he had been unable to let it go, even for an hour or so during their dinner. And when Liz and Ben showed up, they too began to talk about the same burglary, she was all but told to shut up by her husband, when she protested against the shop talk.

She was tired of being second best, tired of her husband ignoring her feelings. She didn't know how else to make it clear to Dennis, of how serious it had become, than to go away for a couple of days, to have some time apart.

She found her brother's cottage, opened the small gate and she walked up the path before she knocked on the front door. She wasn't sure if he would be home, for his job down at the docks meant he left home early to catch the morning tide but she knew if he wasn't, she could simply enter by the key he had hidden around the side of the cottage, under a pot plant.

But she was in luck when moments later the door opened.

Steve smiled warmly when he saw his older sister, "Jenny, what are you doing here in Whitby? Not checking up on me, I hope."

"Steve, I -" Jenny stopped as her throat constricted.

Steve frowned as he saw tears bubble up in her eyes, "What's wrong sis?" he asked and then he noticed the bag she was carrying, "Oh no, Jen, come inside." He said kindly as he gently ushered her inside and led her to the lounge room.

"Come, have a seat," he said as he guided to sit down and he sat beside her, his arm around her waist, "What's happened? Have you left Dennis?"

Jenny turned into her brother's gentle embrace and sobbed, letting go of all her worries, all her disappointments.

"Oh Jenny." he whispered as he held her, rocking her as she cried in his arms, "Let it out, let it all out." He needed to remain calm for his sister's sake; he had to put aside his growing anger. If Dennis had hurt her in anyway, then the older man will have him to deal with, copper or no copper.

* * *

Phil Bellamy leant back in his chair and slowly twisted his pen in his fingers. It had been a quiet morning at Ashfordly Police Station, with no calls for help from the public and with his paperwork up to date, he was feeling somewhat bored, "So Alf, what do you have for lunch, today?" he asked casually.

The older man half smiled, "Mrs Ventress packed me some boiled eggs and a cheese sandwich." he replied as he puffed on his cigarette.

"You're joking, right!" Phil said as he lurched forward in his chair, "Don't you remember the last time you had boiled eggs, Merton had a fit because you stank the station out."

Alf shrugged, "I can't help what Mrs Ventress packs for my lunch."

Steve grinned, "Then you better wait until Sarge is out of the office before you eat them, otherwise he'll come down on you like a tonne of bricks."

"He's welcome to try," Alf replied, "But as a civilian, I don't have to dance to his tunes -" he was interrupted by the phone ringing. He reached over and picked it up, while Phil and Steve exchanged knowing glances over Alf's head. They both knew that Alf still reported to Merton, even if it wasn't within the same police hierarchy as the serving officers.

"Ashfordly Police Station," Alf said, "Ah, good morning Doctor, how can I help you today?" he paused for a moment, "Yes, the sergeant is in, just let me check to see if he's free."

Dennis was reading over the latest memorandum from Division regarding a spate of car thefts in Leeds with the possibility of the thieves coming towards their patch, when there was a knock on the door.

He looked up as Alf opened the door and popped his head inside the office, "Sarge, Doctor Merrick is on the phone for you."

"Right, thanks Ventress," he replied as he reached for the phone, while Alf closed the door, "Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bother you, Dennis," Liz began, "But I was wondering if Jenny is all right. It's just that she hasn't shown up for work yet. I thought she might be ill." she replied.

He frowned slightly, "No, she was fine when I left for work," he replied, "Perhaps she's doing some shopping and just forgot the time."

"Not when I have surgery this morning," she replied, "I've tried calling your home but there's no answer. It's just not like her to not to call if there's something wrong."

"Right." he paused for a moment, remembering the last time Liz had called about Jenny not arriving for work. It was the most terrifying moment of his life, when he discovered she had been kidnapped by an armed man, bent on revenge. It was not something he want repeated, "I'll make a quick trip home and I'll let you know."

"Thanks Dennis," she replied, "It's probably nothing but it's best to be on the safe side."

"Aye it is," he said, "Thanks Liz."

* * *

Jenny blew her nose with her handkerchief as Steve returned to the living room, "Here you go," he said as he held out a steaming coffee mug to his sister.

"What's this?" she sniffled as she carefully took the mug and inhaled the sweet aroma.

He sat down next to her, "An original Steve Latimer warm milk toddy, with a secret ingredient," he replied with a smile, "And no, it's not that kind of ingredient."

She hiccuped, "I should hope not, not after what happened." she replied as she took a sip of the warm drink, "That's not bad."

"I'm glad you like it," he replied as he settled more comfortably on the lounge, "Feeling better?"

She shrugged, "A little."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked kindly, "Have you left him?"

She let out a long breath before she shook her head, "I don't know. I just need a couple of days away, to get some things straight. You don't mind if I stay here, do you?" she replied before she took another sip of the toddy.

He reached out and squeezed her arm, "Of course I don't mind," he reassured her, "Besides I owe you anyway, for the time I stayed with you," he paused for a moment, "Did you tell him?"

Jenny lowered her gazed to the floor, "I left him a note. I know it's the coward's way but if I had told him to his face, it would have ended up in another row," she paused and shook her head, "We've been arguing, more than usual."

"Let me guess, his work."

She nodded, "Aye, it's always about that."

Steve gazed at his sister, "Surely you knew what you were getting involved in," he replied, "He's a cop after all."

She narrowed her eyes, "So, you're taking his side in this," she fumed, "I had expected more loyalty from my own brother."

"Hey, I'm not taking anyone's side," he tried to soothe her, "Even I can see that being married to a copper would not be easy, for either of you. Not with the long hours he would have to work. Surely if you talk it over together, you'll be able to work it out."

She snorted, "That's the problem, Steve. Every time I want to talk, he's distraction by his work. I can't seem to get it through to him, of how I feel about it and we end up having a row."

"And so you thought that leaving him a note would make him see sense," he shook his head, "Probably not the best idea you've had."

She heard the reproach in his voice, "Perhaps not but I just couldn't face him."

He sighed, "You know what I think the problem is, you're both stubborn, that's what."

"You're probably right." she replied as she placed the mug on the coffee table.

"I know I'm right," he stated, "Why don't you go and lay down for awhile on the spare bed." he suggested.

She sighed, "I don't know..."

"The sheets are clean today, if that's worrying you." he teased her gently.

She gave him a tired smile, "It must have been your monthly clean up then, eh"

He was pleased she had recovered enough to tease him back, "I'll have you know that I clean more than once a month."

She chuckled tiredly, "What, every three weeks then."

"Very funny," he replied with a grin before he became serious, "Go and lay down, Jenny, it will do you good to get some rest," he suggested again, "I have to go down to the docks anyway and check up on The Whitby Witch. She's been laid up in dry dock since yesterday, with engine problems and I need to see if she's ready for tomorrow's fishing trip. I'll get some more food in at the same time otherwise what kind of host would I be, if I didn't feed you."

"Not a very good one." she replied with a small smile.

He chuckled, "No, and I do want to impress my big sister with my cooking." he said as he stood up "Do you want anything?"

She shook her head, "I can't think of anything," she replied as she tried to hide a yawn, "I think I will lie down for a while."

He nodded, gazed worriedly at her, her eyes still bloodshot from her tears, "I won't be long."

As he left the cottage and strode down the road, towards the phone box, his anger began to grow once more; he's going to give Dennis a piece of his mind.

* * *

Doctor Liz Merrick smiled reassuringly to her patient, "All you need is some rest, Mrs Johnson." she advised as she escorted the elderly lady out of her office.

"So, it's nothing serious then," Mrs Johnson replied, "I was just concerned it could develop into something worse."

"Well, it could but at this stage, it's only a cold. Just keep warm and drink plenty of fluids."

Mrs Johnson smiled, "Thank you doctor." she replied.

"You're welcome" Liz said as she showed her to the front door, "Goodbye Mrs Johnson."

"Goodbye doctor...Oh sorry, please excuse me." she muttered as she almost bumped into Sergeant Merton.

Dennis stepped back to allow the woman to leave the surgery before he moved inside.

Liz frowned as she saw how pale Dennis looked and she felt her stomach churn, "Jenny?"

"She's left me." he said as he sat down heavily on the nearest chair.

"What!" Liz said as she closed the door to the surgery.

"I found this on the mantelpiece," he asked as he held out a piece of paper, "Did you know about this?"

She sat down, took the paper from him and read it, "No, I didn't know anything about this."

"Oh really!" he said with growing anger, now that the initial shock had worn off, "You're her closest friend and you don't know. I find that hard to believe."

"Honesty, Dennis, I had no idea about this," she tried to calm him down, "Do you think I would call you to check on Jenny's whereabouts if I knew."

He let out a long breath, "Of course not but I just don't understand why she left," he replied, "I know we have our ups and downs but we've always worked it out. But not for her to leave me."

She reread the note, "It doesn't stay she's left you, only that she needs a couple of days to herself."

He leant forward and rested his arms on his knees, his cap in his hands, "That amounts to the same thing," he replied, "It's about my work isn't it? We do have...rows about it." he admitted reluctantly.

She sighed, "I'm sure you do. It's not so different from being a doctor, being on call, the long hours, so I do understand what you are going through. Ben isn't always happy with my work but he understands," she paused for a moment, "What I think, is for you both to have some time away from here, away everything and talk things over," she replied as she gently placed her hand on his arm, "You both need to discuss the good and bad things. And most importantly, you both need to listen to the other."

He snorted, "You mean I don't listen to her."

"To be honest, I don't think either of you are listening to the other," she replied, "If Jenny was here, I would be telling her the same thing. You both have your own viewpoints, both are valid. I know the police force is important to you -"

"Jenny's important to me too." he interrupted her.

"Have you told her that?" she asked.

"She knows how I feel about her." he replied somewhat defensively.

"But have you told her." she persisted, "It's nice to hear it from the man we love, once in a while," she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "What you both need to do, is try to see things from the other's perspective. Explain to her about your work, what made you become a policeman in the first place. Perhaps then she can come to understand how important it is to you."

He nodded thoughtfully, "So, I should go after her then?"

"What do you think?" she asked him, "Do you know where she could have gone?"

He sighed and nodded, "I thought at first, she came to you but now I think she may have gone to her brother's over in Whitby. It's the only place she would go, except maybe to her parents."

"Why not call him and see if she's there." she suggested.

He let out a long breath, "Aye," he replied as he stood up, "Thanks for...listening." he added with a small wry smile.

Liz stood up as well, "That's what doctors do," she replied with a smile of her own, "Don't worry too much Dennis, Jenny loves you. This is just another one of life's little hurdles to get over."

He shook his head, "I could do with less of them," he replied, "Goodbye Liz."

"Bye Dennis." she replied as he opened the door and walked out, looking somewhat more positive than when he first appeared in her surgery.

* * *

The rank smell of boiled eggs permeated the air of Ashfordly Police Station, making both Phil and Steve wrinkle their noses in disgust.

"Alf, that's disgusting." Phil complained as he placed his hand over his mouth and nose in an effort to stamp out the smell.

"What is?" Alf replied as he bit into the egg, with a gleam in his eyes. Admittedly the two eggs were somewhat stronger in aroma than usual but he loved nothing more than to tease his colleagues by pretending nothing was wrong.

"Your bloody eggs, that's what." Phil said in a muffled voice, "You better open the windows, Steve, before the Sarge gets back."

Steve shook his head, "You're closer, you open it." he replied as he tried to ignore the stench but not succeeding.

The telephone rang and Steve picked it up, rather eagerly, hoping that it would be a call out. He didn't care if it was only a cat stuck up a tree, as long as he got away from the smell, "Ashfordly Police," he paused as he listened, "When was this?...Right, I'll be there as soon as I can." he added before he replaced the phone down onto the receiver, "Someone has vandalised the post office at Aidensfield." he said as a way of explanation.

"Oh, do you need any help, Steve?" Phil said hopefully; he too, longed to leave the station.

Steve grinned and shook his head, "Sorry Phil, but it's just some kids I expect." he replied before he grabbed his helmet and quickly left the station.

Phil scowled while Alf smirked before he finished off the last of his hard boiled eggs just as Sergeant Merton entered the office.

"Hey Sarge." Phil greeted him as he sat up straighter in his seat, even as he noticed the strange expression on the older man's face.

Dennis frowned as he came around the front counter and into the duty room, "What's that smell?" he asked, as the telephone began ringing.

"Um...ah...just some eggs, Sarge, that Mrs Ventress packed for my lunch." Alf replied as he slowly closed the drawer which held the egg shells, while Phil answered the phone.

"What have I told you before about eating eggs in the duty room, Ventress," Dennis fumed, "The position of civilian administrator, isn't a lifetime posting and can easily be replaced. Don't eat eggs in here again. Understood." he barked.

Alf swallowed hard, "Yes, Sergeant."

"I hope you do," he replied as he strode towards his office, "And open the damn windows." he ordered.

"Aye, at once."

"Ah Sarge," Phil called out from his desk, "Steve Latimer is on the phone for you."

Dennis paused in mid-stride, "I'll take it in here." he replied before he continued to his office and closed the door behind him.

He took a deep breath before he picked up the phone, "Steve, is Jenny with you?" he asked.

"Aye, she is." Steve replied.

Dennis gave a small sigh of relief as he sat down in his chair. At least she was safe, "How is she?"

"Very upset, thanks to you," Steve replied as his anger grew, "She appeared at my door several hours ago -"

"Steve, I -"

"NO! You listen to me, Dennis," Steve interrupted him furiously, "You once told me to grow up, to accept responsibility for what I've done. Now it's your turn to grow up, to accept your responsibilities. It's your choice." he added as slammed down the phone.

Dennis sighed as he replaced the phone on the cradle before he leant back in his chair and closed his eyes against the anger he heard in his brother-in-law's voice; anger he could understand. The younger man had thrown back his own words to him, words Steve seemed to have accepted and he had indeed grown up and made something of his life. If a small time drug dealer like Steve could change his attitude, then perhaps an old man like himself could do the same.

He loved Jenny like no other woman before her and her leaving him, even if only for several days, had shaken him. He never saw it coming, he never realised how bad it had become between them. Sure, they had their problems but it never occurred to him that it was affecting their marriage to such a degree.

He opened his eyes, leant forward in his chair and picked up the phone once more; he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Steve emerged from the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in his hands and as he made his way to the living room, he heard a knock on the front door. He frowned slightly before he crossed to the door and opened it. He wasn't overly surprised by who it was, "Dennis." he greeted his brother-in-law.

"Can I come in?" Dennis asked as the two men stared at each other.

Steve stepped back, opening the door wider, "Sure," he replied, "I see you've taken my advice about growing up." he added with a faint sneer, as he showed the older man into the lounge room.

"Just as you once took mine," Dennis said as he turned to face the younger man, "Where's Jenny?"

"She's resting at the moment," Steve replied as he placed his coffee cup on the table before he turned to the other man, "Look Dennis, I think we both know that we'll never be best mates but I do know you love my sister and I respect that. But that doesn't mean you can hurt her."

Dennis sighed, "It was never my intention to hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt her," he replied, "And you're right, we'll never see eye to eye on many things, except for Jenny. I do love your sister, that hasn't changed -"

"Dennis," Jenny's voice came from behind them, "What are you doing here?"

Dennis turned to face his wife, noticed with a heavy heart, her paleness, the puffy eyes as though she had been crying for hours; which she probably had been, "I've come for you." he replied as he took a step closer to her, while Steve moved backwards, watching carefully.

She frowned, "You're not wearing your uniform." she said before silently cursing herself. Of all the things she could have said to him, all the things she had planned to say to him, she had commented about his choice of clothing.

He glanced down at his brown suit, "No, I'm not," he replied, "I rang Division a couple of hours ago and requested several days leave."

"Have you," she stared at her husband, "Just like that?"

He shrugged, "They weren't happy about the short notice but when I informed them that we don't have any large cases on at the moment, they granted the leave," he replied, "I've left Bellamy in charge for the next three days and he's to phone Division if he needs backup." He took another step closer to her, "I thought perhaps we could spend a couple of days in Scarborough or anywhere else you would like. Just the two of us."

She felt tears well in her eyes again, "I would like that." she replied softly.

Steve shook his head at the two of them, "Well, glad you got that settled," he said, "Because I don't have room for all three of us here." he added with a grin.

His words broke the tension between them.

"I'll go and get my bag." Jenny said before she turned and left the men alone once more.

They were silent for a moment, "So, how's your job down at the docks?" Dennis asked.

Steve shrugged, "It's going well. The boat is getting its engine fixed but we'll be going out again tomorrow." he replied as he turned to the other man, "Just take care of her, Dennis."

Dennis nodded, "I will lad. You have my word on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning was sunny and clear, allowing Dennis and Jenny to slowly wander around the ruins of the Scarborough Castle, along with a handful of other tourists who were taking advantage of the fine weather to explore the local attractions.

He listened as she read from the historical pamphlet that she had picked up before they began their walk, "I wonder how many people have actually seen the ghosts." Jenny said as she gazed around at the crumbling remains of the once glorious castle.

He shrugged, "I don't know," he replied, "But I don't fancy seeing the headless ghost of Piers Gaveston, myself."

She chuckled softly, "Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts, eh."

He smiled, "Only headless ones -"

"Well hello there, isn't this old castle just wonderful," came a booming male voice, "We don't have anything like this in the States, do we honey?"

"No we don't, Bob. Isn't it marvellous?"

Dennis and Jenny turned and watched a well dressed couple, in their thirties approached them, with two children under the age of ten trailing behind them.

"Hello, my name's Bob and this is my wife, Vera and our two children, Bob junior and Betty." he said as he held out his hand.

"Dennis, and my wife, Jenny." he replied as he shook hands with the American.

"Pleased to meet you both," Bob said as he gazed around, "This is just what I imagined England would be like, with old castles and quaint little seaside villages."

"Not to mention the beautiful sunny days," Vera spoke up with a smile at Jenny, "We've always thought that English weather was always gloomy but we've been here for a week now and we've only seen clouds a couple of times."

Jenny smiled back, "Well, that's Yorkshire summers for you -"

"Dad, can we go see the ruins now." Bob junior interrupted as he wandered towards the old castle, with his young sister behind him.

"You need to be careful," Jenny called out worriedly, as the young children walked too close to a recently propped up section of a wall, "They are still trying to prop up that section."

Vera turned and saw the danger, "Thanks for the warning Jenny, it's much appreciated," she replied before she hurried after her children.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Dennis, Jenny," Bob said, "Perhaps we'll meet up again sometime."

Jenny nodded, "That would be nice, wouldn't it Dennis." she replied as she looked at her husband.

"Aye, it would be." he replied politely enough but hoping it wouldn't happen.

"Good, good -"

"Come on Bob, we haven't got all day." Vera called out.

Bob grinned, "My wife is bossy but I love her anyway," he whispered to them before he raised his voice, "Coming honey." He added before he winked and left them to follow his family around the ruins.

Jenny grabbed at Dennis's arm, "Oh Dennis, are they out of earshot?" she asked as they made their way towards the low brick wall, which surrounded most of the hilltop that marked the outer boundaries of the ruins.

"Aye, I believe so." He replied with amusement in his voice, as she erupted into giggles.

"I'm sorry but he knows she's bossy." she said

"Aye and yet he loves her." he replied with a grin.

"And he doesn't care either."

He chuckled as they came to a stop beside the wall, which afforded them the best view of the village and the sea, "Well, it does take all kinds of people."

"Yes, that's true," she replied, "They seem like a fun couple though, I wonder if we'll meet up with them again."

Dennis shook his head, "I hope not. I was looking forward to a quiet time, just the two of us."

For a moment, they gazed out over the sea, gathering their thoughts; both knew the time had come to talk about their marriage and what they wanted from it. The drive from Whitby the previous afternoon had been in awkward half silences, half in polite conversation. Even during dinner, neither one wanted to be the first to broach the subject, so they kept the conversation to neutral topics, making it an uncomfortable evening all around.

"Jenny -"

"Dennis -"

They both stopped and exchanged small awkward looks, both unsure who should speak first.

Dennis cleared his throat, "When I read your note, I didn't know what to think," he said quietly, "I know we have our...ups and downs...but I never thought you would leave me. It hurt me Jen. It hurt that you couldn't tell me to my face."

Jenny sighed, "But that's just it, Dennis," she replied, "I couldn't tell you in person because you don't listen to me. I shouldn't have needed to leave a note. You should have already known how I felt. How it was affecting our marriage. We've argued about it often enough for you to see the signs. You're always so caught up in your work that we can't even have a normal conversation without something interrupting us."

He frowned slightly, "You knew you were marrying a copper and what it meant. We talked about it before we married and you seemed to accept it then."

She nodded, "I know but talking about it and living it are two different things." She replied sadly.

His temper took a hold of him and he couldn't stop himself from, "If you can't stand it, then what do you want? A divorce?" he snapped.

Jenny jumped at the anger and hurt in his voice, "Of course I don't want a divorce, Dennis. How could you say that!" she felt her own anger rise, "I just want you to remember me. To remember that I'm your wife. That I deserve your attention too."

He let out a long breath as he tried to calm his anger, his hurt. He knew what he said next would either break them or bring them closer. He hoped it would be the latter for he didn't want a divorce either, "I know you feel...neglected...that I seem to place my job ahead of you. No, please just let me talk," he said as he saw that she was about to interrupt him, "Let me explain." He reached out and held her hand in a simple clasp, "You know I served in Korea with my regiment between '51 and '52," he paused as she nodded, "I've never really told you why I left the army and joined the police force."

She was somewhat confused by the change in topic, "It's okay, many former soldiers don't like to talk about their wartime experience." she replied. She had once asked about the ribbons he wore on his uniform, thinking that they were police service ribbons but she had been surprised to learn they were, in fact, the Queen's Korea Medal and the United Nations Korea Medal. Both awarded to military personal who had served in Korea from 1950 to 1953. Dennis didn't talk much about his service and she hadn't pushed him, feeling his reluctance to do so.

He let out a long breath, "Especially those of us who served in Korea. We don't get the same respect like those in the great wars." he said somewhat bitterly. He shook his head to clear his mind, "I'd been in the army for almost six years, with the last year in Korea," he paused for a moment and gazed out at the sea, "I became disillusioned with all the killing, the death and destruction that I knew the army wasn't what I wanted, so when the regiment returned to England, I resigned."

Jenny stayed quiet, allowing him time to tell his story in his own way; it was a side of him she rarely saw.

"It was about a month afterwards, I was having a pint at my local pub, when a bloke came up to the bar and we starting chatting about the army. He had been wounded at Dunkirk and he too had become disillusioned by the war. But he had found a different career, a career in the police force," he paused as he smiled in memory of the long discussions over many pints of beer, "It wasn't a career choice I had thought about before but he was convincing. In a way, he became like a mentor to me." He added quietly.

It was in the way he spoke, which sent tiny shivers down her spine, "What happened?"

He sighed, "He was killed by an armed bank robber." He replied, his voice growing rough with his emotions.

"Oh no, Dennis, I'm so sorry." She said as she wrapped her arm around his waist in comfort.

He held her against him, taking the comfort she was giving, "It was his death, as well as a promise made to his wife, to bring the killer to justice that made me join the police a month later."

"Was he ever caught?" she asked softly.

"Not as such. He was killed in a shot out with armed police during another bank robbery in Manchester, about six months later." he replied, "I saw the grief that Sally went through when Doug was killed and I didn't want any other family to go through that."

She hugged him tight, "So you become the best copper you could be, in his name."

He pulled back from their embrace enough to look at her, "That's right. I guess it became somewhat of an obsession with me. I became good at my job, rose through the ranks. I made Detective Sergeant in record time and on track to take the Inspectors exams in a few years. But during all of that ambition, I sacrificed a great deal," he paused as he reached up and caressed her face, "You are important to me, Jen, more important than you realise. You keep me grounded. I deal with criminals everyday, some are just petty criminals but some are murderers and drug dealers or worse and it's hard to deal with that day after day, without becoming jaded with life. You help in ways you never know by giving me a normal life, a place where I can go home to, to try and forget about the world I deal with."

She felt hot tears well in her eyes; he had never really opened up so much to her before, "Oh Dennis, why didn't you tell me how you felt before." she said.

He gave her a small smile, "I should have but you know I'm not one to talk about my feelings," he replied, "But it doesn't mean I don't have them."

She nodded, "I know but..." she paused for a moment as she stepped out their embrace; they still needed to clear the air between them, "I just feel you put the job ahead of me."

He sighed, "I know you do and there are times when I have to," he replied, "There are times when I can't drop everything and be with you. There are times when I have to leave early or break a promised outing. Criminals don't work to a timetable, we never know when something is going to happen and we have to be on call all the time. It comes with the job of being a cop, and especially for me as sergeant. I have the responsibility of running the station and in charge of two officers and a civilian."

"I understand that but it seems to be happening more often lately," she replied as she gazed back over at the castle's ruins, "Do you really need to go out to every single house break-in, every single incident. Surely your men can handle it themselves or don't you trust them?"

"Of course I trust them, it's just that we are short staffed," he replied, "With Ventress as a civilian liaison, he can't do anything except handle the telephones and the radio, which means I only have two officers to patrol our entire patch. Previously I could send out all three of them and I would stay behind to handle the radio but now, I have no choice except to do more patrols myself," he paused as he shook his head, "It feels like I'm going backwards in my career again, doing a constable's job instead of a sergeant's."

She frowned, "Have you asked Division for more people? Surely if they knew the situation, they wouldn't let the station be understaffed."

He snorted, "I have requested additional constables but in their wisdom, they believe we can make do with only two."

"Well that's just stupid," she said rather indignantly.

Dennis gave a small smile at her annoyance. He too was annoyed by the idiotic decision from Headquarters, "That's Division for you," he replied, "But it means I'll be on call more often than before. It's not something I want, Jen. I rather spend more time with you. I hope you can come to understand that."

She let out a long breath, "I can understand that but doesn't mean I like it."

"That makes two of us," he replied, "Once I get back, I'll put in yet another request for a third constable. I can't be expected to run our patch with one lad at the police house and another at Ashfordly."

"Well, if anyone can persuade them, you can." she replied with a smile.

He gave her a small smile, "Thanks for the vote of confidence," he paused as he gazed behind her and frowned when he saw who was approaching them, "Oh no, they're coming in this direction."

"Who?" Jenny asked as she turned her head, "Oh Dennis, shame on you." She teased him as she saw Bob and Vera approaching them with their two children in tow.

"Hello again," Bob called out, "Sorry to bother you again but we were wondering if you were locals." he added, "It's just that we need some advice on where we should go from here."

Jenny smiled, "We live not far from here but we'll be glad to help you out, if we can."

Vera smiled back, "We're not sure to drive further up the coast towards Whitby to Middlesbrough or go inland."

"Oh, definitely the drive to Whitby," Jenny replied, "It's a lovely drive, isn't it, Dennis?"

Dennis nodded, "Aye, it's very picturesque."

"Excellent, we just couldn't decide -"

Vera interrupted her husband, "I have an idea, why don't we make a foursome for dinner tonight, if you are not doing anything else," she suggested, "We could pick your brains over the local area."

"But what about your children." Dennis said, hoping to put them off.

Bob grinned, "Their grandmother is travelling with us and she won't mind," he replied, "Besides it would be good to have a decent adult conversation for a change. So, what do you say?"

Dennis gazed at his wife, who smiled in agreement, somewhat too eagerly for his liking, "Sure, why not." he agreed, hoping they weren't making a mistake.

* * *

Later that evening, after spending an enjoyable dinner with Bob and his wife, Jenny slowly walked down the hotel hallway towards their room, her arm linked with her husband's, "Oh come on, Dennis, admit it, you enjoyed tonight." Jenny teased him.

He smiled, "Well, I'll admit that it went better than expected." he replied.

She chuckled, "Other words, you enjoyed yourself." she interpreted as they stopped outside their room.

He laughed and shook his head, "If that's what you want to believe, than who am I to argue." he replied as he pulled out the key from his pocket and opened the door.

Jenny entered the room, "Well, you seem to get along with Bob, once you found out that his father and brother were in the police as well." She replied as she turned on a light.

"I hope you didn't mind the shop talk," he replied somewhat regretfully, as he closed the door and locked it, "This break was meant for us to get away from all of that."

She smiled as she kicked off her shoes, "It was fine," she replied before she made her way to the bathroom, "Besides it helped to keep the conversation going."

"That's true enough." he replied as he removed his jacket and tie, "But I thought you liked Vera." he said when she reappeared in the room.

She smiled, "Oh I did, but as he once said, she is rather bossy."

He chuckled, "Aye but some men like that in a woman. And Bob certainly does."

"Aye, he does, doesn't he," she grinned as she reached up to remove her hair clip, "So, what type of woman do you like, eh." She asked even as she struggled to undo the clip.

"Oh I like all kinds of women," he replied with a grin, "But I prefer the one I'm married to." He saw her struggling with her hair and crossed over to her, "Here, let me get that."

"Thanks." She replied as Dennis moved behind her and carefully untangled her hair, "How can it get so tangled in the first place."

"I have no idea." He replied as he finally removed the offending item, "There, got it." He gently ran his fingers through her soft blonde locks before sweeping her hair to one side, lowered his head and pressed his lips against the soft skin of her neck in the way she liked it.

Jenny gave a soft moan as she turned to face him, "Dennis, I -"

He gently placed a finger against her lips, "I want to save our marriage, Jen," he said as his fingers caressed her cheek, "I love you too much to give up on it."

She felt hot tears burn her eyes as she leant into his caress, "I love you, Dennis and I want our marriage to work too." she replied softly.

"Then perhaps if we are, say, less stubborn in our ways, then we can make it work." he said.

She gave a little giggle, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but Steve said the same thing," she replied, "He thinks we're both stubborn."

He chuckled and shook his head as he placed his arms around her, "I can't believe that your brother and I actually agree on something."

"There's a first time for everything," she teased, "But I don't want to talk about my brother, right now do you?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers caressing the one spot, at the base of his hairline that always drove him crazy.

"Your brother? What brother?" he muttered before he claimed her lips in a tender but passionate kiss, while his hands slowly wandered over her slim form, pulling her against him. Soon their kiss deepened as their love and longing began to overtake their senses, and their need for each other grew until there was only one way it could end.

* * *

Much later, they lay contentedly in each other's arms.

"I've missed this." she said as she lazily played with the smattering of hair on her husband's chest.

He chuckled, "Aye, so have I." he replied as he gently trailed his fingers down her side, enjoying the softness of her bare skin under his touch.

She raised her head and gazed into his eyes, "We're going to be all right, aren't we, Dennis?" she asked seriously.

He raised his hand and brushed her hair from her face, "Aye but we can't let anything like this happen again between us. I don't think I can handle it."

"Never could I," She replied as she leant over and kissed him before she lay her head back down on his chest, "I could stay like this forever." She murmured.

He chuckled sleepily, "Aye." he replied as he planted a soft kiss to her hair before he settled more comfortably and it wasn't long before they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day, Dennis and Jenny were enjoying a late lunch, on the shores of South Bay, having slept in late that morning.

"These fish and chips are good." Jenny said before she popped another chip into her mouth.

"Aye," he replied as seagulls squawked around them, demanding their own share of the bounty and he complied, throwing a couple of chips to the birds.

She chuckled, "I thought you hated seagulls." she teased as she watched him toss a few more chips away, causing a loud ruckus as the birds fought over the scraps.

He smiled, "I do but it's a tradition, isn't it? You go to the seaside, have fish and chips and you feed the seagulls," he replied, "And the bloody birds know it too." He added with a chuckle. He was in a good mood, contented and pleased to be away from the stress of his job, "You know, we should do this more often."

She was startled by this, "Aye, we should," she paused and then grinned as she realised the reason for his happiness, "I wonder why you're in good mood today."

He turned to face her, saw the smirk tugging on her lips; those rather kissable lips, he might add, "Hmm, I wonder why, too." he replied as he grinned in memory of their lovemaking the night before and again that morning.

She chuckled as she popped a chip into his mouth, "It was almost like our honeymoon, except we stayed in for lunch then."

"And for dinner too, if I recall." He replied before he swallowed the hot potato chip.

"We did, didn't we?" she grinned.

"Aye, we did."

For a moment they sat in companionable silence as they finished their lunch, while the seagulls squawked in protest as their food supply ran out.

Dennis watched Jenny with some concern, as she gazed out over the water. She seemed quieter than usual as though she was troubled by something, "What's wrong, Jen?" he asked quietly as he reached out and took her hand in his. "Are you still having some concerns over my job?"

Jenny sighed and shook her head, "I think I'll always have some concerns about it," she replied, "But it's not that."

"Then what is it? If I don't know, then I can't help." He sorted to reassure her.

She looked down at their combined hands, "I don't know how to say it," she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "You don't want children, do you Dennis?"

He frowned, whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that question, "What makes you say that?"

"Because every time someone asks when we're going to have children, you shy away from the subject," she replied, "I noticed it when Gina and Phil had their baby and I teased, saying it might be our turn next, you looked away. That wasn't the only time either. And you did it again last night, at dinner, when Vera asked if we have any. You always looked away, not wanting to discuss it," she raised her head and looked at him, "I'm not stupid, I know what it means. I know we've never really talked about having children, I just assumed we would at some point."

He let out a long breath, so the time had come for this discussion, he mused to himself. A discussion he had put off as long he could, "It's not that I don't want children, it's just that I don't think I would make a good father." He admitted.

She frowned in confusion, "What do you mean? I think you would make a wonderful father."

He let out another breath as he was overcome by a nervous energy, "Come, I can't sit here and talk about it." he replied as he rose from the bench, causing Jenny to stand up as well. He took her hand in his and together they walked slowly along the promenade, in the direction of the shops.

Jenny didn't know what to make of his silence; he was obviously trying to bring himself to tell her about not wanting children, something that was obviously painful for him. She squeezed his hand, letting him know of her support.

He sighed as he came to a stop, some twenty yards from where they had eaten their lunch, "You were lucky never to have met my father before he died. He was a hard man, Jen. He believed in tough love for his only son," he began as he looked out at the sea, "That tough love involved slaps to the back of the head and verbal abuse."

"Oh dear god, I'm sorry." Jenny whispered in shock, "Did he...did he ever hit..." she stopped. She never imagined that Dennis had come from a violent home. Even though people were slowly becoming aware of the important issue of domestic violence, many still considered it a taboo subject, one not easily discussed.

"Did he ever hit my mother or sister, you mean," He shook his head, "No, he never did. He just felt it was the way to raise a son, the way to make me a man, can you believe it." he said with bitterness, "That was until I stood up to him when I was fourteen. He hit me one too many times and I hit him back. After that he left me alone."

"I'm so sorry, I never knew." She said compassionately.

He nodded, "It's not something we talk about, even with my mother and sister. Not even when he died about eight years ago, did we talk about it. It's just something I rather forget," he paused as he gazed at her, "Don't you see, Jen, it would be better for me not to have children, in case I turn out like him, especially if we have any sons"

She squeezed his arm, "But Dennis, you're not your father."

He sighed, "Maybe not but his blood runs in my veins. I have a temper, as you well know and I'm...I'm..." He stopped, unwilling to continue.

"You're afraid you would hit our children," she finished for him, "I can understand that but surely since you are aware of it, you could actively choose not to do so. You could just walk away whenever your temper rises."

He let out a long breath before he shook his head, "That's easier said than done," he replied, "I punched a senior officer without realising what I was doing until it was too late."

"Well, you've never hit me."

"I would never hit you," He replied as he placed his hand over hers, "I could never hit you."

"Then what makes you so sure that you would hit our children."

He shook his head, "That's the point, I can't be sure at all and I'm not sure I want to take that risk," he paused as he gazed at her, "You want children."

She nodded, knowing the likelihood of actually having them was slowly disappearing, "Yes, I do," she replied, "I wouldn't mind one of each. A son for you, to carry on your name and a little blonde girl for me."

He looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes, "I don't know, Jen. I just don't know." He remembered the angry shouts and sharp clips to the back of his head from his father, the humiliation, the anger building up inside him and being unable to do anything about it, all in the name of making him a man. Well a man he became, a man who feared to have his own children because of the same blood, the same temper that ran through his veins.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be right now," she sort to reassure him, "Perhaps sometime in the future, we can think about it some more, okay." she squeezed his arm in comfort.

He sighed and held onto her hand, "I...need time...just give me time."

"As much time as you need, Dennis." she replied, thankfully she was still young, with many years to have children, "So, shall we go and do some shopping before we leave tomorrow."

He gave her a small smile, grateful for the change in subject, "As long as you don't bankrupt me, with your purchases."

She chuckled as they began walking hand in hand towards the shops, "I'll try not to."

* * *

Several hours later they arrived back at their hotel room, with their arms full with packages, or rather Dennis's arms were filled. He felt like a mule, laden down with all his wife's purchases, while she went from one shop to the next, spending his hard earned money.

He shook his head as he dumped the various parcels onto the bed, "I thought you weren't going to bankrupt me." he said, half in jest, half serious.

She giggled, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise how much I was buying," she replied, "Besides you bought some things too."

"True but I will be wearing the shirts and ties and listening to the jazz records," he replied, "But why on earth do we need yet another vase. We got enough as wedding presents as it is."

"Oh, nonsense, it'll come in handy, you'll see." she replied, refusing to feel bad about buying the blue vase that would go well in their living room.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing, "Oh, no don't tell you had some more parcels delivered to reception." He teased as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Don't be daft, of course I didn't," she replied with a small chuckle, "Although it would've been a good idea."

He grinned and shook his head before he picked up the phone, "Hello."

Jenny only half listened to the one sided conversation, while she tried to sort out the parcels on the bed and wondered if Dennis had been correct; that she had bought too much. It didn't seem like it at the time but now as she stared down at the bed, she began to question her shopping spree.

But when she heard Dennis swear quietly, she turned around and almost immediately, she felt a cold shiver run through her body, at how pale he had become and the way his shoulders slumped in sorrow. It could only be bad news.

"Oh god no, when...I understand...of course, sir, I'll return today. Thank you for telling me, yourself, sir." Dennis added before he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He took a moment or two to gather his thoughts before he faced Jenny, "That was DI Shiner," he said, his voice rough with his emotions, "He said...he said -"

She stepped over to him and placed her hand on his arm, stunned to feel him trembling slightly, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, "It's Steve Crane. He has...died."

"What! No, he can't be," she said even as she knew it to be true, "But...how."

He closed his eyes for a moment against the hot tears welling in his eyes, fighting the pain of losing yet another officer under his command, "Shiner didn't give me the full details but it happened yesterday afternoon. Apparently a child...had been kidnapped in Ashfordly and Crane found out where the child was and...there was a struggle on a bridge and he...fell but somehow he managed saved the child."

"Oh god," Jenny gasped as she sank down on the edge of the bed in shock, "I can't believe it. I just can't." she whispered.

Dennis sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, "I know," he replied as he gently rocked her and together they grieved over the loss of one so young. A young man who had so much life ahead of him.

* * *

The End

I hope you enjoyed this first short story, the next one will be posted soon, I just have to do some editing first. :)

The reason why I started my AU stories from this episode, was it really showed the first signs of Jenny's mental breakdown, when she interfered in the police investigations of the little girl, something that seemed so out of character for her. (I understand one or both of the actors were moving on from the show and the writers then had to write them out. I suppose we should be grateful they didn't kill them off. LOL)

And since I didn't want Jenny to have that breakdown, I took both her and Dennis out of that situation all together but that doesn't mean they won't have ups and downs in the future.


End file.
